A Detectives Love Crisis
by ninjanerd132
Summary: Sherlock is having love problems and doesn't know what to do! Will Mycroft understand his baby bros issues or will the youngest Holmes boy have to go it alone? OH GOD MRS. HUDSON ARE YOU OKAY! Read to find out more


**Alright this is a JohnLock fic I cooked up because of my good friend with red hair and likes the color black. She make one today and I just had to put one up to dedicate it to her!**

**Thanks Friend! (I will not share names in case anyone here is creepy. awe who am i kidding! Everyone is their own special creepy!)**

**SHIP: JohnLock **

**I own nothing**

* * *

John opened his eyes to find his tall and very handsome flatmate hovering over him. "Sherlock what the hell are you doing?" he asked but there was no response. Sherlock?" the brunette snapped out of his daze and realized the smaller had woken up. "Oh sorry John. I was inspecting normal patterns of people's sleeping. You talk in your sleep about people." John blushed deeply thinking about the very intimate dream he had about his flatmate last night. "Don't worry it was just you yelling my name for some odd reason. Sounded as if I was murdering you but then it stopped after a minute." John sighed and pushed Sherlock away so he could get up and put some clothes on considering he slept in only sleeping pants. Sherlock watched him the entire time much to John's discomfort but only Sherlock knew that it was what the tall man had always wanted to wake up to if he ever slept or if he could work up the courage to tell him.

Later on that day John caught him staring again. "Sherlock what is so facinating about me blogging?" He only groaned and walked out of 221B Baker Street and took a taxi to Mycroft's. Banging on the older brother's door, Sherlock was greeted by the butler. "Ah Mr. Holmes, I assume you are here to see your brother?" he nodded and was let in immediately. Sherlock started straight for where he knew his brother's room was the butler shouted and tried to stop him. "Wait Mr. Holmes! Mycroft is still asleep!" Sherlock payed no mind considering his brother would be even more annoyed that the younger woke him up with his troubles. The door opened when Sherlock reached for it and out came Lestrade. Greg Lestrade. Coming out with just sleeping pants on and very messy hair. Sherlock blushed majorly and Lestrade gave out a little scream of surprise, "Sherlock! What are you doing here on a Sunday?!" he exclaimed very surprised to see his lovers brother looking at him without a shirt on and knowing exactly what was going through the masterminds head. "Please keep your intercorse with my brother on the down low. I don't want a repeat on my childhood with my parents." Quick as a rabbit Sherlock went into his brothers room and closed the door, locking Lestrade out."Sherlock why are you here?" Mycroft asked from where he was sitting in his bed and looking at his younger brother. Pausing for a minute to make sure Lestrade had gone away from the door, Sherlock turned into a mess. "Big brother I am in a crisis! I need help." he mumbled the last part but Mycroft heard and understood what he had meant. "Listen, Sherlock, why don't you just ask him already?! Or just kiss him of for shit's sake!" he got out of bed still in pants and a shirt. "Brother he may not love me back though." he whined as Mycroft came over to is little brother to try to be a good brother and help him in his love life. "You have only asked me once for love advice and that was in third grade with Jimmy Novak. I remember you said this exact thing but it ended up that you didn't really like him." The older said with a sigh but Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Mycroft I was 8. This time I am in love with John but I can't seem to figure out if he loves me back." Mycroft could only laugh at his babbling brother with love issues. "You, Sherlock Holmes, the Great Detective Mastermind sound like a teenage girl with boy problems!" He only rolled his eyes and fell back first onto the covered bed. ""Brother I'm serious about this. Will you help me or not?" calming down slightly, Mycroft nodded. "Sherlock there is nothing to help you with! John came to me to ask if you talked about him and asked if I thinked you loved him! Go kiss the man already would you!" he shouted and edged his baby bro out the door and to 221B Baker Street.

Returning home around 2:30 that afternoon, Sherlock found John making tea on the stove. Clearing his throat, his voice rambled out deeply, "Uh John? I-I have a question for you." Turning around, John looked at the consulting detective with one of his smiles that made Sherlock want to throw him against the wall and screw him hard. That's basically what his body did without brain permission. Sherlock took John and backed him into the wall with a hand on his cheek and the other beside Johns head. "John Watson, I bloody love you." "Dear god finally!" John exclaimed and pulled Sherlock's lips to meet his own. John's were warm and tasted of tea he had been drinking that afternoon. The others were chapped and cold but they mashed together to form a chemical reaction. Taking charge, Sherlock licked Johns bottom lip, but he wouldn't allow the taller to have to upper hand so he kept his mouth shut. Getting agrivated, Sherlock moved his hand from Johns cheek and moved down to the others hips. Giving them a little squeeze, John yipped in surprise, allowing Sherlock to claim his mouth as his own. He pulled away and moved further down John's neck giving little nips and bites as he went down gaining sounds from his love. "Sh-Sherlock. I love you." that set him off. Sherlock picked John up and went to his bedroom to make him scream.

Mrs. Hudson got home a minute or two later and went to see if the boys wanted some muffins and tea but was only greeted with moans and crashing of beds to the wall. Poor Mrs. Hudson.

After their _activities, _Sherlock and John lay in bed, side by side, panting and smiling. John lay on Sherlock's chest and listened to his heart beating with every breath. "You're the best thing that will ever happen to me John." Sherlock breathed out and John could feel the rumble of his voice through the mans smooth bare chest. "I'm the only thing that you'll get. But I love you Sherlock. Just next time try not to use your detective skills in bed." the smaller one complained but Sherlock only laughed his low rumbled laugh. "In your dreams."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Review any thoughts you had and remember that even Sherlock sounds like a teenage shojo anime girl sometimes so don't feel ashamed! EMBRACE IT! Did anyone catch my Supernatural reference in there? nobody? ok then **

**^_^ Have an awesome day/night/life!**


End file.
